l'As De Cœur
by Mibbia
Summary: Après avoir passée 8 ans d'études loin de son pays natale , Bella reviens à Gotham pour retrouver son riche et mystérieux ami Edward Cullen ...et découvrir un être aussi étrange qu'effrayant surnommé Le Joker . BxExJ
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon alors voilà , mon nouveau projet est assez .. fou , je dirais .**

**Je compte écrire un Twilight mélangé à Batman :The Dark Knight . Curieux mélange , non ?**

**Donc : Edward Cullen devient Batman/Bruce Wayne**

**Bella Swan devient son amie d'enfance ...pour l'instant ;)**

**Jacob Black se retrouve sous l'apparence physique et mental du Joker , enfaite Jacob n'existe même pas dans cette histoire ...**

**Voilà juste pour les personnages principaux , les autres seront découvert plus tard ..**

**Halala , j'espère sincèrement que cette fiction vas vous plaire parce que j'ai vraiment envie de l'écrire !**

**Donc , pour voir je lance le premier chapitre ..et je prie de tout mon cœur pour recevoir des reviews …**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 1 , Les retrouvailles

* * *

La ''maison'' des Cullen était vraiment gigantesque , la vue d'extérieure montrait parfaitement la taille et la richesse du vieux bâtiment dans lequel la famille la plus puissante et riche de Gotham City vivait depuis des générations .

Le regard perdue dans la contemplation de la résidence de mon ami d'enfance , je n'avais pas remarquée que ma ''voiture'' était stoppé devant l'entré du manoir et qu'Alfred me tenait la portière de afin que je descende .

- « Excusez moi , mademoiselle Swan. » Me dit gentiment le majordome en me tendant la main .

Mes joues rosirent tandis que je prenais délicatement l'aide qui m'étais proposée pour me sortir de la limousine sans tombée , car c'était ma spécialité et le vieil homme le savait parfaitement .

Je manquais de justesse de me ratatiner sur le sol , rattraper au bon moment par Alfred .

- « Toujours aussi maladroite , mademoiselle . » Reprit-il , un regard bienveillant sur moi .

- « Oui hélas , voilà bien une chose qui ne changera jamais pour moi .. » Répondis-je en rougissant de plus belle .

Il rigola d'un rire doux et chaleureux et ferma la portière du véhicule qui partit presque instantanément .

- « Maître Edward sera très content de votre venue , vous lui avez manqués durant ses huit dernières années .. » Sa voix se perdit légèrement vers la fin de la phrase alors qu'il nous entrainait vers l'entrée de la demeure ancestrale .

A peine eus-je passée la porte que mon majordome préféré repartit en m'indiquant qu'il devait vite accueillir les autres invités conviés à la réception qu'Edward organisait pour son anniversaire . Je lui répondis en souriant puis il disparut à l'extérieur .

Si la façade extérieur du manoir n'avait pas changée depuis ma dernière visite , l'intérieur était presque méconnaissable .

Je me perdis dans les nombreux couloirs et escalier avant de devoir me résignée à suivre les autre convives vers l'endroit ou nous étions attendus .

Les personnes que je suivaient étaient un couple de vieux bourgeois et je me sentis minable face à la somptueuse et riche robe noire de la femme . Je ne pus me retenir de baisser les yeux vers ma propres tenue .

Mes études d'avocat m'avait beaucoup coutées financièrement et j'avais dus empruntée à la banque afin d'avoir la robe que je désirais .(1)

Je souris en pensant à ma paire de baskets cachée sous les tissus bleu nuit de ma longue robe .

Je n'avais pas fais attention à la direction vers laquelle nous allions mais des bruits de festivité commençaient à raisonnés dans le couloir que nous traversions .

Je retins ma respiration que le couple ouvrit une grand porte en bois à deux battants qui menait directement l'énorme salle où avait lieux la ''fête'' .

La foule était partout et je dus poussée ,volontairement ou non , des centaines de personnes pour me frayer un passage . Dieu soit loué , je réussi tout de même à me réfugier sur le balcon sur lequel on pouvait avoir une vue panoramique sur la ville entière .

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers les rambardes en argile et m'appuyais dessus , respirant l'air frais de la nuit .

Je me demandais où pouvait être Edward , peut être l'avais-je vue sans le reconnaître dans cette foule ?

Je fus prise d'un soubresaut quand un grande main s'abattit sur mon épaule , m'incitant me retourner vers l'inconnu derrière moi .

- « Bella ? C'est toi ? » Me fit l'homme aux cheveux si étranges et identifiables à ceux de mon ami .

Ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient emprunt de surprise et de joie .

Je lui sautais dans les bras , trop contente de le retrouvée après des années de séparation , et ses bras maintenant très puissants et virils m'encerclèrent et me plaquèrent fortement contre son torse .

Je commençais à manquer d'air et décidais de m'écarter de lui pour l'observer . Il avait beaucoup grandi et il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un gamin . Il était devenue un homme comme j'étais devenue une femme .

- « C'est dingue comme tu as changés ! Tu es devenue encore plus belle qu'avant » Dit-il , son fameux sourire en coin aux lèvres .

Je sentais mes joues virées dans les tons rouges , sa beauté déjà irréelle à l'époque était à présent ...traumatisante . J'étais comme toujours banale face à lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me complimenter .

Nous passâmes plus d'une heure à discuter sur le balcon , le temps passait tellement vite en sa présence …

Edward m'invita à rentrer boire un verre et je ne pus qu'accepter en sentant la température baissée rapidement dehors .

Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers les cocktails quand je sentis une coupure assez profonde au toucher sur son poignet . Je remarquais également que sa poigne c'était resserré quand j'avais frôlée sa plaie l'espace d'un instant .

Arriver devant les boissons , je l'interrogeais du regard à propos de sa blessures . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à son sujet .

- « Ce n'est rien , juste une petite coupure faite avec un couteau de cuisine par accident... » Expliqua-t-il . Je savais qu'il mentais à sa façon de fuir mon regard tout en souriant . Il n'avait presque aucun secret pour moi . Il haussa les épaules d'un geste évasifs et prit un verre dans les mains .

Il n'avait visiblement pas changer mentalement , peut être resterait-il à jamais le petit garçon de 6 ans incapables de mentir ? Qui sait .

Je hochais quand même la tête en gardant un air impassible voir distant, ne souhaitant pas trop me disputer avec lui le jour de nos retrouvailles et de son anniversaire .

Son anniversaire ! Je ne lui avais même pas souhaité !

- « Au fait , bon anniversaires ! »Lui dis-je doucement , le sourire ayant réapparue sur mon visage .

Je lui tendis un petit paquet cadeau qu'il regarda longuement puis l'étreignis comme je le pouvais , mon visage arrivant contre son torse musclé . Il parut surpris par mon changement visible d'humeur mais répondit quand même à mon câlin .

- « Merci beaucoup p'tit chaton , mais t'aurais pas dus m'offrir ça ...ta simple venue me remplis de joie . » Je rigolais en entendant mon vieux surnom , il ne m'avait pas appeler comme ça depuis mes 11 ans , et je reculais de quelques pas en remarquant le regard des invités braqués sur notre échange plutôt priver .

Je me mordis la lèvre d'appréhension quand le bruit de papier déchiré me vint aux oreilles . Edward restait silencieux quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je regrettais de lui avoir choisis un simple , et jolie , cadre avec dedans une photo de nous deux le jour de notre rencontre . J'avais 4 ans et lui 6 dessus .

Je levais lentement les yeux pour découvrir mon ami fixant la photo avec un grand intérêt . Il leva à son tour son regard et le planta dans le mien , un grand sourire illumina son visage et ses yeux.

Puis soudain , tout dérapa en quelques secondes .

Les grandes portes en bois fermées , par lesquelles j'étais entrée seulement quelques heures auparavant , s'ouvrirent sur des hommes portants des masques de clowns armés jusqu'aux dents .

Le présumé chef , celui qui ne portait pas de masque mais qui avait le visage couvert de peinture blanche partout sur sa face , noir sur et sous les yeux et rouges de ses lèvres jusqu'aux joues se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Edward et moi qui étions au centre de la pièce, poussant violemment les pauvres qui étaient dans son passage .

- « Désolé d'interrompre ...une si jolie ...petite fête . » L'homme s'approcha dangereusement de nous pour finalement se poster volontairement sans doute à moins d'un mètre de moi . Il était encore plus grand qu'Edward mais contrairement à se dernier , son visage était effroyablement immondes . Sur son visage peinturluré se trouvaient deux énormes cicatrices , une à chacune des commissures de ses lèvres ,colorés en rouge lui donnant toujours un sourire effrayant de clown diabolique .

J'étais tellement absorbée que j'oubliais totalement mon entourage , y compris mon meilleur ami à côté de moi.

L'ombre imposante de l'homme me dominait totalement et j'étais pétrifiée de peur lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi , à une lenteur très exagérée pour m'effrayer encore plus .

Il me sourit de toutes ces dents et avant même d'avoir pus me parler ,ce qu'il avait visiblement l'intention de faire , Edward le poussa vivement à quelques mètres plus loin et se plaça devant moi d'un geste protecteur , presque possessif …

Le sourire diabolique du clown se fana presque l'espace d'une seconde où un silence tendus remplis la salle avant que son rire strident ne résonne partout .

-« Hi Hi Ha Ha Ho .. Du calme Wayne ...Je veux juste ..faire passer un petit ...message .. » Sa voix partait dans tout les sens , allant des aigus aux grave . Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns-verts tout en me fixant de ses prunelles d'un noir profond allumé par une lueur de folie .

Je me cachais rapidement derrière le dos d'Edward , ne supportant plus d'avoir son regard planté dans le mien . Le fou , car c'est ce qu'il était vraisemblablement , rigola de plus belle alors que je tremblais contre Edward . Son rire retentis plusieurs minutes puis il se ''calma'' de nouveau , ses cicatrices étirés au plus haut point le faisaient plus effrayant que jamais . .

- « Oui ..alors ..Ha Ha Ha … comme vous le savez … le Batman doit dévoilé son identité ..assez rapidement ...où les conséquences seront encore plus ... catastrophique qu'avant ..Hi Hi Hi .. » J'avais sentis les muscles de mon ami se contracter à l'énonciation de ''Batman'' mais ..j'étais complément perdue . Qui étaient-ils , le Batman et lui ? De quelles conséquences parlait-il ?

Sans crier garde , le peinturluré sortit un revolver et tira sans visé sur une personnalité des plus importantes de Gotham , à savoir l'adjoint du maire qui se prit une balle en plein cœur et tomba raide mort ,une flaque de sang se répandit autour du cadavre .

Un silence de mort dura quelques instants puis des cris de terreurs retentirent de part et d'autre de la grande pièce . Edward commença alors à s'approcher lentement du clown en sortant à son tour un pistolet de sa poche, m'oubliant complétement à son tour tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas sûr bien qu'il n'est aucune chance face à tout les hommes armés .

Le balafré le regarda d'abord surpris par cet élan de courage puis se déplaça à une vitesse ahurissante à travers les personnes présentes au même moment figées par la peur pour empêché Edward de lui tiré dessus sans risquer de blesser un innocent , il ne semblait pas effrayé mais concentré et pressé dans sa démarche.

Il passa à côté de moi et ralentis un peu sa cadence pour m'envoyer à nouveau son sourire cauchemardesque et glissa dans ma main un bout de papier avant de sortir du manoir par le balcon , et ,bien qu'il fut à plusieurs mètres du sol , il retomba tel un félin puis disparu dans l'obscurité .

Je me retournais , une fois sûre qu'il était partit , vers l'assemblé . Les hommes aux masques s'étaient volatilisés et tout les convives d'Edward semblaient sous le choque , entourant le cadavre de l'adjoint maire .

D'ailleurs , en y repensant , Edward semblait avoir disparu quand je scrutais les environs et je me trouvais seule entourée par des presque inconnus.

Je respirais calmement et serrais les points , retenant une envie de vomir après tout ce qui c'était passé quand je me rappelais ce qui se trouvait dans ma main . Je dépliais lentement le bout de papier cartonné pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une carte de jeu .

La carte du Joker .

* * *

**(1): robe de bella sur mon profil ..**

**Euh ...voilà ...ce chapitre vous à-t-il plus ? Voulez savoir où est Edward ? Reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Eh bien j'avoue que je suis gâtée ! 0 reviews xD !**

**Ceci sera peut être le dernier chapitre avant que j'efface la fic' sije ne reçois pas au moins 2 reviews ..Parceque là j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour le fantôme d'Heath Ledger (paix à son âme)**

**Voilà donc , vous étonnez pas pour la taille du chapitre ..**

**bonne lecture …**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Panique

* * *

_Je respirais calmement et serrais les points , retenant une envie de vomir après tout ce qui c'était passé quand je me rappelais ce qui se trouvait dans ma main . Je dépliais lentement le bout de papier cartonné pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une carte de jeu ._

_La carte du Joker ._

J'avais le souffle coupé et des sueurs froides , mon cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier lorsque je fus prise d'un besoin puissant de prendre de la distance .

C'est donc la carte toujours en main que je sortis à toute vitesse du manoir , ignorant totalement où se trouvait mon ami et , pour être franche , je ne tenais surtout pas à rester plus longtemps à la ''fête'' sans Edward .

Je réussi contre toute attente à trouver mon chemin parmi les nombreux étages et courrais à toute jambe vers les marches extérieurs. Une bouffé d'air glacial me frappa le visage lorsque je cherchais des yeux un quelconque véhicule mais le terrain était désert .

Ni une ni deux , je soulevais le bas de ma robe et parcourais la pelouse finement tondue du jardin des Cullen .

Arrivé près du portail , je m'arrêtais pour respirer pleinement quand le contre coup de cette soirée fit monté le contenue de mon estomac dans ma gorge .

Je me vidais dans des buissons avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent complétement et que je tombe mollement sur la terre humide .

Je tremblais fortement et mes dents claquaient tellement qu'elles auraient pus se briser ...mais pourtant je n'avais pas froid .

Non , car les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues me réchauffaient complétement .

Les questions fusaient dans ma tête : Comment mes retrouvailles avec Edward avait-elles puent tourner comme ça ? Qu'était devenue Gotham en mon absence ? Qui était vraiment ce Joker ?

Mais la question la plus importante : Où était Edward ?

Le vent qui faisait voler mes cheveux dans tout les sens eu le mérite de me sortir de ma torpeur .

Je prenais enfin conscience du fait que sortir seule du bâtiment résidentiel et à peu près sécurisé était parfaitement stupide . D'autant plus avec un taré comme le Joker , qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer de sang froid un homme devant des centaines de témoins , se trouvait en liberté ...Et qui sait s'il était toujours dans la propriété .

Je commençais vraiment à sentir le froid glacial de la nuit alors je pris l'initiative de renter au manoir , avec un peu de chance mon ami aura réapparut .

Je rebroussais donc chemin vers le perron toujours désert quand une main ganté se plaqua contre ma bouche . J'essayais de hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge alors je me débattais dans tout les sens et de toutes mes forces mais la prise que l'on avait sur moi était bien trop ferme .

« Shh ..ne bouge pas ma belle .. » Disait la voix du Joker derrière moi , son souffle chaud dans mon cou tandis qu'il riait silencieusement .

Une poussée d'adrénaline s'empara de moi lorsque je lui envoyais brutalement un coup de tête dans sa figure immonde . L'impacte fut assez violent car le clown me lâcha pour reculé , la main tenant son visage à l'endroit où il avait reçu le coup .

Un éclat de rire éclata dans la nuit et le Joker me regarda droit dans les yeux .

- « On fait un peu de résistance ? ...J'adore ça . » Il se lécha les lèvres et recula dans l'ombre , seul son visage immonde était visible à présent .

Je le vis reculé encore quelques pas puis foncer vers moi à toute allure , riant d'une manière hystérique .

Je n'eus même pas le temps de fermer les yeux que je me trouvais couchée sur le dos dans l'herbe avec tout le poids de mon assaillant sur moi , sa carrure impressionnante me dominait totalement .

J'entendis vaguement un petit cliquetis puis le Joker planta son regard complétement fou dans le mien apeuré , le vive élan de courage m'avait totalement quitté et je me retrouvais seule et vide contre ce taré .

Toujours en train de me fixé intensément , il enfonça un couteau dans ma bouche rendue pâteuse par la peur et me sourit autant qu'il le pouvait . Je remarquais au passage que le maquillage qu'il avait coulait sur ces joues et je vis ces atroces balafres sous la lueur de la lune .

« Hm … tu es vraiment ..magnifique ... » Son visage s'approchait lentement du mien et je fermais les yeux en tournant la tête pour tenter d'échapper ce monstre ce qu'il n'apprécia pas car il appuya fortement le couteau contre la commissure de ma lèvre gauche et l'entailla légèrement , un glapissement de douleur m'échappa ce qui le fit sourire encore plus que d'habitude .

«Quel dommage que tu es un air si sérieux ...ça te rends si banale ...je vais arranger ça .. »

Je vis son son visage se tordre de rire puis .. ma vue devint trouble et je sombrais dans l'inconscience .


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahou ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews , je suis gonflée à bloc à présent ! Désolée pour le petit chantage que j'ai dus faire ...**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 3 …**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Les cicatrices du Joker .

* * *

_Je vis son son visage se tordre de rire puis .. ma vue devint trouble et je sombrais dans l'inconscience . _

Lentement , j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un plafond blanc immaculé . Mon cerveau tournait au ralentis et mon corps était endoloris pourtant je _sentais_ que quelque chose n'allait pas .

Mon regard vagabonda dans la pièce magnifiquement décorée dans laquelle je me trouvais et je fus extrêmement surprise de reconnaître une des chambres du manoir Cullen .

Quelques souvenirs de l'anniversaire d'Edward me revinrent à l'esprit : nos retrouvailles , sa blessure au poignet puis don cadeau … Je ne me souvenais plus de sa réaction concernant le cadre photo , ni de rien d'autre d'ailleurs . C'était véritablement le trou noir .

J'allais soupirer de frustration quand une douleur fulgurante transperça ma joue gauche , me faisant sursauté de surprise et de souffrance .

Ma main sortit des draps , je me rendais compte au passage que j'étais dans un très grand lit , et se posa doucement sur mon visage .

Je haletais en touchant les bandages qui couvraient entièrement ma joue . Au contacte plutôt rugueux du tissu , toute ma mésaventure avec le Joker refit surface d'un coup et malgré mes articulations encore endormis , je réussi à me hisser du lit pour me retrouver à quatre pattes sur un tapis au sol .

J'avais repérée durant mon observation un grand miroir et me dirigeais vers lui le plus rapidement possible pour voir les dégâts que le psychopathe m'avait infligé . Mon corps tout entier était pris de spasmes lorsque je me déplaçais à travers la luxurieuse pièce et je m'écroulais de tout mon poids devant la glace .

Ma respiration était plus irrégulière que jamais : j'étais affreusement anxieuse de découvrir mon état actuelle , craignant au plus au point d'avoir été défigurée .

Prenant mon courage à deux mains , je pris un morceau de tissu qui pendait de ma mâchoire et tirais d'un coup sec pour l'arracher . La douleur déjà intense s'accentua tellement que je crus m'évanouir , cependant je devais voir ma joue .

Le monde s'écroula autour de moi quand je vis l'énorme cicatrice recousue partant de la commissure gauche de mes lèvres pour aller presque jusqu'aux pommettes .

J'avais l'impression d'être anéantie .

Un bruit d'ouverture de porte retentis dans le pièce et attira mon attention .Je me retournais lentement vers mon visiteur , le visage livide et sans expression .

Edward était là , ses pupilles reflétaient le choque et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte . Il demeura dans cette position quelques instant puis accourus vers moi à toute vitesse .

Il me prit dans ces bras et des larmes brulante se déversèrent abondamment sur mes joues , _sur mon __horrible joue_ .

- « Je suis désolée Bella .. » murmura-t-il en me caressant les cheveux .

* * *

**Huum ..Oui un chapitre 3 très court pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis complétement dégoutée en apprenant que le Joker ne sera pas dans le dernier Batman de Nolan …**

**Je sais bien qu'Heath Ledger était THE Joker mais un autre acteur aurait pus le remplacer .. JE SUIS TELLEMENT DEGOUTEE …**

**L'homme mystère le remplacera ..laissez moi rire !à mon avis , le Joker était le seul véritable ennemi de Batman et je ne peu tout simplement pas imaginer un autre zinzin à sa place ! Je sais que les préjugés sont une mauvaise chose mais quand on pense que le peinturluré devait avoir un rôle très important dans Batman 3 ...**

**Pourquoi es-tu mort Heath ? POURQUOI ?**

**On ne saura donc jamais ce qu'advient notre très chère Joker …**

**Bon voilà c'était mon coup de gueule et de tristesse ...dsl de vous avoir saouler mais je tenais à faire savoir ce que je pensais de tout ça …**

**Prochain chapitre demain … bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**merci de vos reviews , vous aurez remarqués que je réponds par MP ..**

**donc voilà la suite !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Questions et décisions .

* * *

_-« Je suis désolée Bella .. » murmura-t-il en me caressant les cheveux ._

J'enfouis mon visage ruisselant contre son torse , bien plus musclé que dans mes souvenirs , et pleurais pour soulager ma tristesse . Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plus d'une heure et lorsque mes sanglots se turent enfin , Edward s'écarta de moi lentement .

Mes mains s'accrochèrent à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage si fortement que les jointures devinrent blanches .

- « C'est bon Bella , je vais juste te porter jusqu'au lit pour refaire ton pansement . » me rassura son doux ténor sauf qu'au lieu de me calmer , l'évoquement de ma blessure me rendit plus mal que jamais .

Edward me prit alors dans ses bras tout en me soufflant des mots réconfortent puis me plaça doucement dans les douces et chaudes couvertures . Mon mal être cessa peu à peu tandis que je sentais le sommeil me gagner à nouveau .

Alors que mes paupières commencèrent à être vraiment lourdes , mon ami se leva délicatement du lit puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre . J'étais trop ensuquée pour réagir d'une quelconque façon .

Après seulement deux ou trois minutes , Edward réapparue dans l'embassadur de la porte , une petite boite en métal gris dans les mains . Il se déplaça vers moi à grande enjambés tout en me fixant attentivement , j'imagine que je devais avoir une tête à faire peur vue son expression facial .

J'étais tellement , tellement fatiguée après avoir pleurée autant que je ne résistais pas quand mes yeux se fermèrent enfin . Malgré le fait que je somnolais , je pouvais encore sentir le regard d'Edward sur moi . Je l'entendis vaguement fouiller dans sa mallette puis ses grandes mains se posèrent tout doucement sur ma joue meurtrit .

Un bruit de déchirement retentis au loin puis mon ami appliqua un nouveau bout de tissue sur mon visage . Mes mains se crispèrent face à la douleur que j'étais en train de subir à cause contacte entre la bandelette et ma cicatrice trop récente .

Les paupières toujours closes , je respirais profondément durant plusieurs longues minutes pendant lesquelles Edward resta accroupi à côté de moi pour finalement me laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée .

- « Je suis tellement désolé .. » dit un lointain ténor avant qu'un silence calme et reposant m'entoure totalement .

L'absence de douleur était une véritable délivrance pour moi et mon cerveau pus se remettre à marcher de façon cohérente et mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers mon meilleur ami .

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il se tenait entièrement pour responsable de ma souffrance actuelle . Et je ne savais absolument pas si il avait raison .

Bien sûr , ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait forcé sortir seule du manoir mais je ne serais pas partie si il était rester avec moi au lieu de partir Dieu sait où .

Quelque chose en moi réagis à cette pensée et j'eus ma réponse malgré moi .

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4 xD**

**Coupé ici pour vous faire languir ...la suite demain ou après demain au plus tard :)**

**bisous **


	5. Chapter 5

**merci encore pour vos reviews !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Parles ou je pars .

* * *

_Quelque chose en moi réagis à cette pensée et j'eus ma réponse malgré moi ._

Après plusieurs tentatives , mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour se poser sur un plafond blanc . Je me souvenais parfaitement de l'endroit où je me trouvais et je ne fus donc pas surprise de sentir une présence près de moi .

Je tournais donc le visage vers la silhouette au bas de mon lit , trop brusquement sans doute car une douloureuse sensation de déchirure transperça ma joue gauche , sur laquelle je m'étais malencontreusement appuyée sur l'oreiller , et mes dents grincèrent férocement pour qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de ma gorge . Une seule larme brulante coula sur ma joue mais je décidais de ne pas y prêté attention et reportais mon attention sur l'immobile ombre humain.

Mon regard scruta intensément l'obscurité afin d'identifier qui était a moitié couché sur les couvertures à mes pieds , j'hésitais entre Alfred et ...Edward . A la seule évocation mental du prénom de _mon meilleur ami _, mes mains se crispèrent jusqu'à ce que je sente presque mes ongles entailler la chaire de ma paume .

Je reconnue les traits magnifiques du visage blanchâtre d'Edward brillant légèrement sous l'unique lueur de la lune et je décidais le réveiller .

« Hum .. » je me raclais la gorge bruyamment.

L'expression ahuris et perdue de mon _ami_ aurait pus être amusante en d'autres circonstances , mais je n'avais absolument pas le cœur à rire pour le moment .

De toute façon , rire m'aurait fais souffrir plus qu'autre chose vue l'intense souffrance que j'éprouvais rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche .

Edward me regarda droit dans les yeux durant quelques minutes puis ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler sauf que je levais la main d'un geste vif pour lui faire signe de se taire . Il me regarda interdit l'espace d'une minute puis baissa les yeux vers ses doigts entremêlés les uns aux autres dans un mouvement mal à l'aise .

Je pris plusieurs longues inspirations , en faisant attention à ne pas trop tirés sur les files qui reliaient les deux parties coupées de ma joue , et rassemblais une nouvelle fois mes pensées .

Je n'ai jamais été d'une nature rancunière , surtout pas envers Edward mais …le fait qu'il est disparut au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin de lui et qu'il m'est laisser seule restait en travers de ma gorge .

- « Où étais-tu ? » lui demandais-je avec la voix la plus glaciale et coupante que possible , les yeux rivés sur mes mains sagement posées sur les fines broderies des draps .

- « C'est une longue histoire ... » son ténor emprunt de tristesse se perdit avant la fin de sa phrase .

Je vis soudainement plus rouge que jamais face à son excuse minable et je dus contenir difficilement l'envie de le gifler . Chose étonnante vue que je n'étais absolument pas violente d'habitude .

Je pris quelques secondes pour respirer pleinement afin de me calmer mais mon self contrôle fut réduit à néant quand je croisais son regard emplis de doutes , de questionnements et de peur .

- « Tu sais ce qui est long aussi ? » il sursauta légèrement de surprise mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre pour continuer « Ce qui est long également, c'est cette FOUTUE CICATRICE que j'ai sur la joue à vie ! Et je l'ai parce que tu m'as laisser seule ! Je sais que j'aurais pas du sortir comme ça mais ..merde ! »

Il me jeta un regard blessé, mais je lui en voulais tellement que j'occultais le fait que je lui faisais de la peine.

Sans crier garde , je me jetais sur le parquet glacé et enfilais mes vieilles baskets en un temps reccord, ignorant totalement le fait que j'étais blessée et habillée uniquement d'une longue chemise d'Edward .

Je commençais à tanguer légèrement et ratais complétement ma sortie presque théâtrale pour m'effondrer contre le robuste torse d'Edward . Mes joues rosissaient vivement à présent et je m'écartais le plus dignement possible de mon_ ami ._

- « Tu m'explique tout de suite ou je me casse ! Et je m'en fou de sortir comme ça , après tout ...ma vie est foutue à présent , je peux bien crever ! » hurlais-je à moitié ,le sang coulait dans ma gorge à présent , les files étaient à deux doigts de lâcher et je dus baisser d'un ton avant la fin de ma phrase.

Edward attrapa mon bras alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte à toute vitesse et mon premier réflexe fut tout aussi stupide que surprenant . Je lui avais envoyée une gifle avec une telle force que sa tête virevolta d'un coup d'un demi tour . Son emprise sur mon bras se raffermis et j'en eus presque mal , cependant son visage à moitié rouge revenue en face du mien n'était que souffrance puis il me regarda avec une profonde tristesse et pendant l'espace d'un instant , juste un instant je regrettais d'avoir levée la main sur lui mais la petite voix dans ma tête me remit sur 'le droit chemin' .

- « Parles ou je pars . » repris-je à nouveau de mon ton glacial .

- « J'aimerais tant Bella .. mais je ne peux p... » Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer pour échapper à sa poigne et sortir en courant de la chambre avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait .

Je traversais les couloirs aussi vite que je pouvais , retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler avec difficulté tout en cherchant une issue 'favorable' à ma situation actuelle . J'entendais derrière moi les pas très rapides et furtifs d'Edward se rapprochés de moi à une vitesse alarmante et Dieu seul sait comment , je me trouvais rapidement devant la grand entrée du manoir et ouvrais la porte violemment pour bondir sur les graviers de la cours étincelants sous le soleil de l'après midi.

Alors que j'étais presque arrivé devant les grilles à l'autre bout du chemin, les appels d'Edward retentirent à travers le parc de la résidence . Je décidais de les ignorer totalement et quittais enfin le terrain des Cullen en haletant après ma course épuisante .

Heureusement pour moi , Alfred se trouvait devant une des voitures ultra riches d'Edward garée dans le parking privé et sécurisé d'Edward qui se trouvais juste à droite des grilles .

- « Alfref ! Alfred ! Je vous en supplie , prêtez moi une voiture ! » criais-je à l'intention du vieux majordome qui me regardait sans comprendre au début puis il me fit signe de lui suivre , ce que je fis sans hésité car j'avais une totale confiance en lui depuis toujours .

Il s'arrêta devant une BMW noir et m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager .

- « Je pense savoir ce qui vous fais réagir comme ça , Maïtre Edward m'a raconter et je comprends votre réaction mais je ne peux pas vous laissez conduire dans cet état . Laissez moi vous reconduire chez vous Mademoiselle . » Dit-il de sa voix toujours si reposante .

J'acquiesçais simplement et pris place dans le véhicule dans lequel le majordome me rejoignit rapidement et démarra la voiture au quart de tours .

Je ne jetais même pas un regard à Edward qui me fixait avec insistance et restais silencieuse durant tout le trajet , ne disant rien mise à part les indications du chemin pour retourner dans mon petit appartement en plein centre ville .

Une fois garé devant le dit appartement , la voiture se stoppa et Alfred me recommanda de changer de pansement chaque jours et d'aller voir un certain docteur House **( ndm : dsl je pouvais pas m'empêcher)** pour qu'il inspecte la cicatrisation de ma joue dans deux ou trois jours puis Alfred partit en me souhaitant un bon rétablissement .

A en juger par la course que le soleil avait entamé , la nuit était encore loin de tombée et la rue grouillait de monde . Je baissais donc la tête pour ne pas trop être reconnue vue mon apparence actuelle et me dépêchais de regagner mon chez moi en utilisant l'ascenseur qui était miraculeusement vide à ce moment là.

Dés que la porte de mon studio fut enfin fermée , je laisser couler les larmes qui abondaient sur mes joues et retombais lourdement contre la porte en m'abandonnant totalement à mon désespoir .

Point de vue extérieur 

A peine la jeune femme fut-elle rentrée chez elle qu'un homme au visage caché par un masque de clown sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton tout en disant ces quelques mots : -« Hey patron , elle est rentrée . »

* * *

**Voilà , un chapitre 5 plus long que les autres !**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise …**

**Le prochain chapitre sera l'histoire du joker … héhéhé =)**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : l'origine du Mal (chapitre entièrement du point de vue du Joker)

* * *

18 ans .

Cela faisait exactement 18 années que j'étais né dans ce monde pourris et rongé par la stupidité de ses occupants .

Ma mère se tenait à côté de moi , attendant impatiente en frappant des mains que je veuille bien souffler les bougies bleus posées sur la gâteau qu'elle avait achetée pour l'occasion .

- « Aller Jordan , magne ton cul ! Tiffany et Lola m'attendent pour faire les soldes ! » piaillait comme à son habitude ma grande sœur , ce qui ne plu pas beaucoup à ma mère qui détestait la grossièreté .

Le visage aussi fermer et dénuer d'expression que d'habitude , j'ouvris grandement la bouche pour aspiré un maximum d'air et le projetais sur les petits bâtons de cires allumés qui s'éteignirent immédiatement.

Ma petite famille applaudit vivement et se servit des petites parts du moelleux au chocolat pour lequel ma génitrice avait dépenser toutes ces économies et nous mangions en silence tandis que ma mère se forceait visiblement à ne pas fixer le siège de mon père encore une fois vide .

Moi , j'avais l'habitude de ne le voir que très rarement et m'en accommodais donc parfaitement .

Je pris un morceau du dessert et remarquais que la texture et le goût du gâteau était vraiment très agréable en bouche cependant je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à sourire car je savais pertinemment que je devais retourné à l'interna cet après-midi , dès que j'aurais finis de manger.

Je détestais à un point inimaginable le lycée .

- « Oh , mon p'tit Jojo grandit si vite ! » Pleurait presque ma mère dans mes bras , me sortant de mes pensés au passage .

- « C'est bon maman , je suis pas prêt de partir t'inquiète pas . » La rassurais-je en lui souriant gentiment , une atmosphère agréable régnait à présent dans la salle à manger ..

Bien sûr , ma chère sœur Jessica se devait de tout brisée , ne supportant pas le fait de ne pas être le centre d'attention pour une fois.

- « Bon bah , c'est l'heure pour toi de prendre le bus sinon tu vas être en retard pour l'appel des pensionnaires . Tu ne voudrais pas encore faire honte à _papa_ et maman ? » Dit sa petite voix fluette et insupportable , accentuant fortement sur le mot ''papa'' car elle savait parfaitement les relations plutôt tendues voir violentes qu'il y avait entre nous deux . Alice était sa petite fille chérie et pourrie gâtée ,ce qui explique pourquoi je la haie tant .

Mon masque impassible refit directement apparence sur mon visage et mes mains se crispèrent lorsque je hochais la tête puis je me levais , mon sac au bras , pour regagner la gare routière à pied comme je le faisais depuis des années .

- « Merci maman , ça m'a vraiment fais plaisir , ce gâteau . » Fis-je avant de fermer la porte derrière moi en sachant que je ne reviendrais pas avant une semaine de l'internat dans lequel j'étudiais depuis des années .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- « Alors Jordan .. comment sa vas tête de zombie ? » Riait aux éclats Tyler Crowel tandis qu'il me tenait en l'air par le col de mon pull .

Ses amis étaient également mort de rire devant le spectacle humiliant dont j'étais la vedette .

Et ça faisait longtemps que j'arrêtais de me débattre , ayant bien vite compris que mes petites rébellions n'engendraient que des coups plus puissants les uns que les autres sur mon corps déjà couvert de tâches allant du bleu au vert et parfois rouges .

- « Tu vas répondre petite merde ? » Hurlait à présent la grosse voix de mon ennemi .

- « Oui , sa vas . » Répondis-je docilement , la tête baissée vers le sol de honte.

La bandes pouffait de plus en plus fort mais au lieu de me reposer , Tyler serra sa poigne et me secoua vivement et je faillis lui envoyer le reste de mon précédent repas dans la figure .

- « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Sa te tuerais de sourire parfois ? » Questionna mon agresseur sans attendre de réponse cette fois .

J'avais franchement envie de lui répliqué que je ne souriais jamais devant les merdes comme lui mais je préférais me retenir pour l'instant.

J'aurais ma vengeance prochainement , mais pas aujourd'hui . Car si il y a bien quelque chose que cet abruti ne devinerais jamais , c'est que je m'entraine depuis plusieurs moi dans ma chambre et que sous les vêtements amples et sombre que je porte se cachent des muscles plutôt bien formés , sans couloir me vanter . Et de plus , je possédais un très jolie couteau sous mon lit que je ne comptais pas laisser prendre la poussière longtemps .

- « Ah c'est vrai , il parait que c'était ton anniversaire ce weekend ! » Reprit Tyler , un grand sourire étalé sur son visage .

J'acquiesçais mollement de haut en bas et il me posa à terre sur mes deux jambes . Sous l'effet de la surprise d'avoir été libéré , je n'avais pas vue venir le violent coup de pied que je reçut dans mon estomac et qui me coupa le souffle .

- « T'as eu des cadeaux ,cloporte ? » Il m'envoyait à présent son poing dans le visage et le sang coulait de mon nez apparemment cassé .

- « Mike m'a dit que sa mère à suppliée à genoux ses parents pour avoir ne serrait-ce qu'un gâteau périmé ! Tu te rends compte ! Qu'elle chienne ! » Dit une voix féminine que j'identifiais être celle de Tanya .

Je vis soudainement rouge , ils pouvaient m'insulter et me frapper mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'en prendre à ma mère , qui était la seule personne qui comptait pour moi .

- « Hey les mecs , regardez ! On a touchés le point sensible ! » Gueulait encore ce connard de Tyler en voyant mes mains tremblés et mon visage devenir rouge de fureur. « Ta mère est une pauvre chienne , on y peux rien nous ! »

Je me débattis de toute mes forces et réussis à échapper à la bande de cons qui essayait en vain de me rattraper alors que je les distançaient facilement malgré mes multiples blessures et courrais à toute allure vers le bâtiment censé être fermer la journée dans lequel se trouvait les chambres des internes .

Étant encore trop en colère contre les propos de Tyler pour chercher un bon moyen de rentré, je brisais la porte vitrée de ma main ensanglantée pour ouvrir la porte et entrais discrètement dans le couloir de portes numérotées . La chance étant pour une fois avec moi , le vieux gardien n'était pas là pour le moment , ce qui m'encouragea à mettre en marche la revanche prématurée que j'allais organisé durant le reste de l'après midi dans ma chambre .

Arrivé devant le numéros 666 **(ndm :quelle ironie) **, je vérifiais que personne ne m'avais vue et sortais la clef de la poche de mon jean avant d'ouvrir précipitamment la vieille porte en bois et de me fourrer à l'intérieur de la petite pièce verte et blanche .

Je prie une bouffée d'air et me jetais sous le lit pour récupéré ma précieuse arme pour laquelle j'avais dépensé tout l'argent que j'avais récolté depuis des années en travaillant durant mon temps libre .

Je pris en main le couteau finement aiguisé et regardais mon reflet dans le miroir collé en face de mon lit .

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que perdis complétement la tête .

La simple vue de mon visage comme toujours sans expression m'avais fais disjoncté et la maudite phrase que j'entendais à longueur de temps retentis en boucle dans mon esprit .

« Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? » Disaient les voix de mon père et ma sœur suivie de Tyler et sa bande . Puis ce fut au tour de ma mère de se joindre à eux .

- « Mettons un sourire sur ce visage ! » murmurais-je faiblement en santant la folie me guidée .

Je montais donc ma main armée vers mon visage et enfonçais le couteau de ma bouche avant de déchiré la peau de ma joue droite pour affiché un demi-sourire permanent sur mon visage . Le sang coulait abondamment avec des larmes de rages et de douleur tandis que je faisais pareil de l'autre côté de ma face .

Quand j'eus finis , le couteau tomba sur le parquet au milieu d'une petite mare de sang qui m'entourais .

Le regard toujours planté dans mon reflet , je me mis à rire en voyant mon visage totalement déformé . Mon hilarité était tellement puissante que j'entendais à peine les coups qui s'élevaient derrière la porte verrouillée .

- « Monsieur Parker ! Sortez immédiatement de votre chambre , vous savez que parfaitement qu'il est interdit d'aller dans les dortoirs le jour ! » Criais le gardien de toute ses forces .

Mon fou rire ce calma aussitôt et je me baissais pour prendre l'objet de mes convoitises couvert de sang et me dirigeais lentement vers l'entré .

L'expression apeuré du vieil homme était encore plus hilarante que mes cicatrices et je riais à gorge déployée devant lui , envoyant des tâches rouges sur son uniforme .

- « Pourquoi cet air ...si sérieux ? » réussis-je enfin à articulé .

Le gardien se tassa sur lui même et dit d'une toute petite voix :

- « Mon Dieu , vous êtes fou ... »

Ma bonne humeur se dissipa instantanément et lui plantais le couteau dans l'estomac en mettant ma main toujours ensanglantée sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit .

- « Non,c'est faux . » lui murmurais-je alors que ses minables cris étouffés résonnaient dans le couloir vide .

Le sang s'étalait partout sur le sol et je tirais le mourant dans ma chambre avec difficulté .

- « Bon sang .. que vous êtes gros ! » Un nouvel accès de rire s'empara de moi et je laissais tombé sa tête qui tomba dans un bruit sourd dans la flaque rougeâtre devant mon lit .

Je pleurais de rire quand la douleur sur mon visage empira et que les lambeaux de peau pendaient dangereusement de mon visage et qu'il était tant pour moi de faire un tour à l'infirmerie .

La sonnerie annoncent la récréation retentis autour de moi puis une voix dit aux hauts parleurs que j'étais attendue au bureau de la CPE . Je réfléchis plusieurs instants avant de me changer puis de prendre plusieurs t-shirt roulés pour les mettre sur mon visage , attachant ses derniers à l'aide d'une écharpe cachant la totalité de la partie ...meurtrie de mon visage . Je savais bien qu'en été ça paraitrait bizarre , surtout en Floride , mais que voulez vous ..

Je marchais d'un pas que je voulais normale en sortant du dortoir et me rendais à l'infirmerie .

L'infirmière était quelqu'un de gentil qui avait l'habitude de me voir à cause des blessures que je subissais et je regrettais presque de devoir la tuer , mais il faut ce qu'il faut et je devais reconnaître que tuer quelqu'un m'avais procuré un plaisir intense .

- « Bonjour Jordan . Pourquoi porte tu un tel accoutrement , mon petit ? » Me salua-t-elle pendant que je fermais la porte noir après être rentré dans la grande pièce .

Elle me dévisagea sans comprendre pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles j'enlevais lentement mon écharpe. Un cris sortit de sa bouche lorsque j'enlevais le dernier morceau de tissu rougit par le sang pour lui montré mon _magnifique_ sourire .

Son regard fixait avec panique et ..dégouts mes joues meurtries et je pris silencieusement mon couteau toujours ensanglanté , qui se trouvait momentanément caché sous ma manche , dans la main tandis que j'avançais rapidement pour la faire taire à l'aide de ma paume libre .

L'infirmière me regardait à présent droit dans les yeux , mon visage en grande partie rouge et déformé se reflétait dans ses pupilles vertes affolées alors que plaçais mon arme au niveau de sa tranché .

- « Adieu , Mme Dwyer . » Murmurais-je à son oreille avant qu'un coup net et précis tranche sa gorge en envoyant de grosses giclures sur les murs .

Son corps inanimé tangua quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer sur le carrelage humides et rougeâtre .

Je soupirais puis me mis à chercher dans les armoires à pharmacie du files , une aiguilles et des ciseaux si possible . Peut être aussi du désinfectant et des pansements pour mes mains .

« Haha ! Trouvé ! » Dis-je pour moi même tout en sortant le matériel médicale .

Je me postais devant la glace et inspectais mon nouveau sourire . Ce n'était plus aussi ''précis'' qu'avant mais les coupures étaient à peu près bien coupées .

Coudre mon visage était plutôt compliqué et douloureux , et la patience n'étant pas mon fort , j'achevais mon travail d'une façon bâclée mais efficace .

J'eus un nouvel accès d'hilarité face à mon sourire à jamais permanent et devais me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas émettre de son qui pourrait amener quelqu'un à s'approcher d'ici , bien que la porte soit fermée à clef .

Après plusieurs minutes passées à rire , j'entrepris de nettoyer l'infirmerie mais laissais vite tombé suite à une idée qui venait de me traversée l'esprit .

Je vérifiais si mon briquet se trouvait toujours dans ma poche et mettais en place un plan de vengeance contre la bande de Tyler . J'avais eu tord tout à l'heure , aujourd'hui était un jour parfait pour prendre ma revanche .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Les heures passaient lentement et les appels de mon nom dans les vieilles enceintes ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore aller dans ma chambre ..mais je ne m'en plaignais pas car ça rendait beaucoup plus facile ma vengeance .

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que j'étais cloitré dans l'infirmerie , j'avais eu le temps d'astiquer à fond mon petit couteau maintenant impeccable , la lame brillait de mille feus à la lumière des néons . De temps à autre , un nouveau fou rire me prenait sans raison et me secouait entièrement .

Alors que j'étais justement plié en deux derrière le bureau , un petit coup timide frappa la porte .

- « Mme Dwyer , vous êtes là ? J'ai vue que les stores sont baissés et la porte est fermée mais … j'ai entendue du bruit à l'intérieur et mon amie c'est tordue la cheville ! » Disait une voix féminine que j'identifiais comme celle d'Angela, une des seules filles de l'internat assez sympa pour ne pas m'emmerder , et fis silence en espérant qu'elle parte rapidement .

La poignet de la porte s'abaissa plusieurs fois puis le silence revint complétement , je laissais un soupire s'échapper de ma bouche meurtrie et me remettais à rire plus silencieusement qu'avant .

J'avais vraiment eu chaud !

Je passais la langue sur les commissures de mes lèvres encore très sensible et douloureuse bien que le sang avait disparut depuis pas mal de temps ( **ndm :en quelques heures il a très bien pus se nettoyer un peu le visage non?**) et jouais avec mon couteau tout en fixant avec impatience la pendule accrochée au mur en face du bureau.

17h43 , indiquait-elle .

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que j'avais échappé au cruel groupe de jeunes qui me martyrisait depuis des années et un nouveau sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage . J'étais si content de pouvoir enfin me venger que je sautais presque sur place .

Perdu dans mes réjouissances , je faillis ne pas entendre la sonnerie de fin des cours retentirent mais lorsque plusieurs ombres passèrent devant les stores , je décidais de mettre en marche pour de bon mon plan .

Je marchais silencieusement vers l'ombre de la porte et attendais que les élèves soient partis pour ouvrir lentement la porte et vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne avant de retourné à l'intérieur du bâtiment médical pour briser toute les fioles successibles de bruler et jetais tout les morceaux de papier que je voyais sur le sol juste après avoir allumé le gaz . Je sortis à nouveau mon briquet et mis le feu à l'infirmerie . L'explosion eu lieux bien plus vite que je ne le pensais et je dus courir à toutes jambes pour ne pas prendre d'éclats lorsque le bâtiment explosa en envoyant une énorme vague de chaleur autour de lui .

Heureusement pour moi , j'avais toujours été le plus rapide de ma promo et je fus réfugié de nouveau à l'intérieur du pensionna en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Bien sûr , le bruit de l'explosion avait été entendu par tout le monde , aussi je dus encore courir pour rentré dans ma chambre avant que quelqu'un ne m'aperçoive . Je fus extrêmement étonné de découvrir la porte toujours verrouillé et le cadavre inerte du gardien étalé sur le sol .

- « Ah , je vous jure .. » marmonnais-je pour moi même avant de plaqué mon oreille contre la porte .

Rien . Le silence totale , tout le monde devait être sorti .

Je me précipitais sans plus attendre vers la chambre de mon chère Tyler et rentrais dedans , après avoir bien sûr verrouiller ma serrure .Comme je le pensais la porte était ouverte , il avait du partir précipitamment comme les autres .

La chambre de mon ennemi était bien plus grande que la mienne , normale vue que c'était son père le directeur de l'interna , des magasines pornos trainaient par terre à côté de quelques haltères. Heurk.

Je me cachais avec empressement derrière la porte en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher dangereusement d'ici . Il avait été rapide !

- « ..dingue ! On sait pas encore comment ça a pus exploser mais j'ai entendu mon père dire que c'était le gaz mal fermer .. » Disait la grosse voix de Tyler avant de pénétré dans la pièce .

La lumière du soir était trop faible pour qu'il puisse me voir derrière la porte et j'eus la satisfaction de remarquer qu'il était accompagné par tout ses amis .

Mon sourire s'élargit plus que jamais quand je songeais que j'allais pouvoir me débarrasser d'eux rapidement . Enfin j'espère .

La petite salope de la bande passa devant moi sans s'en apercevoir et je n'attendis pas une autre opportunité pour lui attraper la gorge tout en claquant violemment la porte avec mon dos après mettre assuré qu'ils étaient tous là .

Tanya , alias mon otage , se débattait contre mon bras placé sur son visage pour la faire taire . Elle émit toute fois un étrange son qui attira l'attention de toute la bande sur moi .

Leurs têtes étaient hilarantes et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire derrière la chevelue blonde platine de Tanya .

Tyler s'avança vers moi , ses mains prêtes à m'arracher la tête quand il vit le couteau que je tenais sous la gorge de sa pute . Il stoppa net tout mouvement et me regarda incrédule .

La grande partie de mon visage était baissé de façon à être caché derrière la tête de Tanya , je voulais absolument voir leurs réactions lorsqu'ils verraient mon sourire .

- « Que-ce-que tu veux , Parker ? » Demanda Mike , son regard toujours sûr de lui planté dans le mien .

- « Hum ..Laisse moi réfléchir ... » Dis-je tout bas en me passant de nouveau la langue sur les lèvres , la douleur de mes commissures s'intensifiait lorsqu'elles étaient sèchent . J'appuyais légèrement la pointe de mon arme sur le cou de Tanya et une goutte rouge coula le long de sa gorge tandis que je la sentais se tendre contre moi . Un rire étrange m'échappa et je reportais mon attention aux garçons en face de moi .

- « Fais pas de connerie mec ! » Suppliait Eric , la tapette de la bande . Je lui lançais un regard noir et il recula de quelques pas .

- « Bordel ! Tu veux quoi putain ? » Hurlait à présent Tyler , une flamme de colère brillant dans ses petits yeux de fouines .

- « Je veux ...le silence . » Leurs soufflais-je doucement . La blonde trembla fortement car j'avais parlé juste derrière son oreille , mon sourire toujours dissimulé . « Si l'un d'entre vous fais un mouvement brusque ou un bruit qui pourrait attirer l'intention de quelqu'un d'autre , je la tue direct . »

Les pupilles noirs de Tyler se dilatèrent puis il se reprit presque instantanément .

- « Tu n'oserais pas , t'as rien dans les couilles . » Dit-il à voix basse .

- « Ah ouais , tu crois ça ? » Répondis-je en levant entièrement le visage vers lui .

Devant la découverte de mon visage , je vis Eric tourné de l'œil pendant que Mike et Tyler avaient ouvert grand la bouche sous le choque .

J'explosais littéralement de rire et devais presque me faire violence pour ne pas lâcher mon otage .

- « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? » Articulais-je entre deux fous rires .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Je marchais lentement sur la route , gloussant de ma réussite précédente .

La nuit de ma vengeance avait été extrêmement sanglante et jouissante , tuer mes ennemis les uns après les autres avait été la plus belle chose que j'avais faite de ma vie . J'avais encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas battus pour sauvegarder leurs vies mais après tout je m'en fichais .

Mon plan avait été parfait , le groupe de Tyler avait mystérieusement disparu après qu'on est retrouvés le corps calciné de Mike portant sur lui mes vêtements et mes objets personnelles .Ce dernier était trop brulé pour qu'on comprenne que ce n'était pas moi et j'avais pus partir discrètement. La police , quand à elle , avait décrétée que j'avais été tué et brulé avec le gardien par la bande et qu'ils s'étaient ensuite enfuis .

Une histoire saugrenue qui ne tenais pas vraiment debout .. mais les autorités d'ici étaient plutôt inefficaces ce qui m'avait permis de fuir , seul avec ma folie .

A dire vrai , j'étais devenue fou depuis le moment où Tyler à insulté ma mère , ça avait provoqué une sorte de court circuit dans ma tête et maintenant .. J'ai changer de tout au tout .

Du jeune adolescent plutôt timide , maussade et habiller en sombre à longueur de temps , j'étais passé au jeune psychopathe toujours rieur , maquillé comme un clown macabre et habillé avec des couleurs remarquables et des vêtements fais sur mesure remplis de couteau et de cartes de jeux (l'argent que j'avais volé chez Tyler m'avais beaucoup servit) .

Cela faisait exactement un an que j'étais partis de l'interna , abandonnant ma famille et mon identité pour devenir celui que je suis aujourd'hui .

J'avais dérivé au hasard à travers l'Amérique durant quelques mois pendant lesquelles je ne commettais plus beaucoup de méfaits avant de décidé de m'amuser pour de bon et de me créer une nouvelle identité au passage.

Partout où je commettais des crimes , je laissais une carte sur laquelle se trouvait un joker et c'est ainsi que je m'étais fais la réputation d'un homme au visage peinturluré tuant sans aucune pitié et se surnommant le Joker .

J'aimais être le Joker , je me sentais libre et voir le chaos se répandre autour de moi était d'un bonheur sans pareil .

Sortant de mes pensés quelques instants , je regardais la grande affiche en face moi .

« Welcome in Gotham City ! » pouvait-on lire .

J'esquissais un sourire machiavélique avant de pénétré dans une ruelle sombre à l'entré de la ville , j'avais la sensation que cet endroit allait me plaire .

* * *

**FIN du chapitre 6 :)**

**Désolé pour le retard mais ce chapitre était vraiment trèèèès long pour moi … En éspérant qu'il vous à plut ! La vrai suite de l'histoire pourrait ne sortir que ce weekend car je passe mon permis aujourd'hui et que je suis encore étudiante ...donc les cours reprennent à mon plus grand bonheur ! (je suis ironique)**

**Voilà , n'hésitez pas à com'ser xD**

**Mibbia**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : les ressemblances

* * *

_Dés que la porte de mon studio fut enfin fermée , je laisser couler les larmes qui abondaient sur mes joues et retombais lourdement contre la porte en m'abandonnant totalement à mon désespoir ._

Après avoir pleurée plusieurs heures , je m'endormis à même le sol alors que la nuit commençait à peine à tomber sur Gotham .

Mon sommeil était profond et sans rêves pourtant j'avais la sensation de bouger à certain moment , parfois il me semblait entendre un ricanement cependant je ne m'en inquiétais nullement car il ne s'agissait là que d'une invention de mon cerveau fatigué.

Enfin , c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je ressente une petite tape sur ma joue.

- « Réveille toi ...réveille toi...réveille toi ... » répétait quelqu'un à côté de moi , sa voix amusée me rappelais étrangement quelqu'un.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux et une fois que mes paupières furent soulevées ,mon regard se posa en premier sur le dos d'un canapé que je ne reconnaissais absolument pas puis se dirigea vers un homme assis en face de moi sur un carton.

Ma gorge se serra et mon estomac se retourna instantanément à la vue du peinturluré fou qui m'avais attaquer quelques temps auparavant. Le Joker me fit un grand sourire puis passa sa langue sur la commissure droite de ses lèvres.

- « Tu sais ..il est recommandé de...verrouiller la porte ..derrière soit...et de dormir ...dans un lit ... » Dit-il tout en me fixant intensément.

Ses pupilles étaient d'un noir si profond que je détournais rapidement le regard , me sentant observée jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je baissais vivement la tête et me serrais en boule de façon à me protéger de ce monstre au visage défiguré .

Son rire effrayant retentit subitement puis il m'attrapa le bras de sa main gantée et me tira vers lui.

Je m'agrippais au canapé qui puait l'essence comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ça ne plut visiblement pas au Joker car il serra son emprise sur mon avant-bras tellement fort que j'étais sûre d'avoir des marques plus tard ...si toute fois j'étais toujours vivante.

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes tandis qu'il me jeta sur le sol froid et sale devant lui.

- « Tu peux ..te calmer ...mon ange ? » Bien que ce fut une question , sa phrase sonna comme un ordre ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver mes sanglots. Une main puissante s'empara de mes cheveux et les tiras en arrière de façon à ce que je me retrouve face au regard sombre du Joker .

Malgré le fait que je voyais flou à cause de mes pleures , je pouvais percevoir l'expression étrangement sérieuse du peinturluré puis son terrifiant sourire refit surface et une crise d'hilarité le secoua.

Il me relâcha quelques secondes et je réussi à m'éloigner de lui en trainant mes jambes engourdies et nues sur le vieux parquet sale. Son rire sombre résonnait partout autour de moi alors que j'essayais à nouveau d'échapper aux mains du Joker.

Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il empoigna ma cheville , me tira sur le sol jusqu'au carton sur lequel il était et me souleva par la taille pour me poser sur ses genoux. Ce que j'ai fais ensuite était complétement débile, voir suicidaire. Je n'avais rien trouver de mieux que de lui cracher dessus pour lui montré clairement mes sentiments à son égard, et au lieu de me frapper, il rigola plus fort que jamais et passa une main dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre (main) me tenait fermement près de lui .

J'étais tétanisée , effrayée et paniquée mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était musclé derrière ses étranges vêtements et je dus abandonnée l'idée de me débattre car je n'avais pas la moindre chance contre lui .

Tremblante comme une feuille , je ne sentis pas son gant se diriger vers ma joue bandée et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas hurler quand il arracha d'un coup le sparadrap . Les larmes abondaient sur mes joues , comment pouvait-on être si cruel ?

- « Ça te vas bien ...tu sais ...on se ressemble beaucoup ... » Marmonna-t-il tout en caressant doucement mes points de sutures . J'avais une violente envie de vomir mais me retenais autant que je le pouvais .

Alors que je me demandais en quoi ce monstre pouvait me ressembler , un violent coup retentis à la porte puis ce fus ...à nouveau le trou noir .

* * *

**Chapitre 7 très court mais la rentré me fatigue beaucoup ...je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira ..soit mardi soit mercredi ..**

**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews , surtout ceux d'****Aphidas du Phoenix !**

**Merci, vraiment.**

**Mibbia **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Rêver

* * *

_Alors que je me demandais en quoi ce monstre pouvait me ressembler , un violent coup retentis à la porte puis ce fus ...à nouveau le trou noir . _

Je flottais .

Bercée entre deux vagues de douce chaleur ,je me sentais incroyablement sereine dans le néant qui m'entourais.

J'étais sûre d'être morte car je ne souffrais plus et je ne sentais absolument rien lorsque je mis ma main sur ma joue gauche. Là où la peau aurait dû être déformée ,le contacte était doux et glacé.

Un soupir de bien être m'échappa et avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ,quelque chose s'empara fermement de ma taille et l'attira à une vitesse affolante vers le bas puis une lumière éblouissante aveugla mes yeux habitués au noir .

Un brouhaha infernal m'attaqua alors que je prenais lentement conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Une dizaines de personnes en blanc m'entouraient tandis que des « bip » incessants retentissaient de partout.

- « Mademoiselle ?Ne paniquez pas , vous êtes à l'hôpital ! » Disait une voix grave d'homme alors que je me débattais de toute mes forces pour me dégager de la petite foule qui me tenait.

- « Elle est en état de choque, donner moi de la dopamine ! » Reprit l'inconnu en blouse blanche avant de planter une seringue dans mon avant bras.

Les secousses qui m'animaient se calmèrent peu à peu et le silence m'enveloppa à nouveau.

Assommée par les médicaments , je n'étais qu'à moitié consciente de ce qui m'arrivais lorsque je sentis mon corps bouger. Une main douce et fine caressa gentiment ma joue pendant que mes lourdes paupières retombaient sous le poids de la fatigue mi-artificielle mi-réelle.

Plus tard, alors que j'ouvrais lentement les yeux , des voix féminines marmonnaient près de mon lit . J'entrepris de leurs signaler mon réveil mais je m'avisais au dernier moment pour les écouter, j'avais en quelque sorte l'impression de _devoir_ les écouter .

- « ..la pauvre, elle a quand même pas de chance. Défigurée à vie par le pire psychopathe de l'Amérique. » Fit une vois très aigus.

- « Où vas le monde , je te l'demande .. » Acquiesça l'autre infirmière .

- « Heureusement que le Batman est là. Sans lui , elle serait déjà mor.. » Un médecin interrompit la discussion en se raclant bruyamment la gorge,la plus jeune des deux femmes bredouilla des excuses puis elles partirent.

Mes yeux mi-clos mirent un temps fou à reconnaître le docteur et je me crispais automatiquement en retrouvant les traits du père adoptif d'Edward sur le visage de l'homme qui me souriait.

J'ouvris la bouche pour le saluer mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu vas bientôt pouvoir parler à nouveau. Tes constantes sont bonnes ce qui signifie que tu pourrais même sortir d'ici quelques jours. » Me rassura-t-il tout en lisant des documents d'un air très concentré.

Les minutes passèrent calmement et je réussis à me détendre un peu en ignorant le quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre.

Carlisle me scruta pour avoir mon consentement et lança un « entrez ! » après m'avoir vue incliner la tête de bas en haut.

Et ma voix revint comme par magie au moment où je reconnue mon visiteur.

- « Que fais tu ici ? » lançais-je de ma voix tremblante .

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 9 , la suite ce weekend ..**

**Je suis pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment à cause d'un deuil dans ma famille … donc pardon pour ce court chapitre et merci pour vos reviews .**

**Mibbia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici donc le chapitre 9 , bonne lecture :)**

**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Question et obsession .

* * *

_-« Que fais tu ici ? » lançais-je de ma voix tremblante ._

Edward entra dans ma chambre et s'approcha de moi en quelques grandes enjambés. Il s'arrêta à côté de moi puis s'accroupit pour se retrouver à ma hauteur.

- « Bella , je suis tellement désolé ! » Dit-il , les yeux brillants tandis qu'il me prenait la main pour l'embrasser. J'eus un mouvement de recul mais le mur plus près que je ne le pensais stoppa tout mouvement de ma part , heureusement Edward comprit et me lâcha la main. Du coin de l'œil , je vis Carlisle s'éclipser discrètement.

Nous nous fixâmes tous les deux intensément durant un bon moment avant que je ne brise enfin le silence.

- « Tu vas tout me raconter ? » demandais-je suspicieusement tandis que son regard s'emplit de doutes.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- « Hum ..Je vais commencer par le début … Depuis plusieurs années , un ''justicier masqué'' est apparut... »

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- « Non ! Pitié ! » Hurla ma nouvelle victime en se débattant furieusement contre moi tandis que lui plaquais mon fidèle couteau contre sa jugulaire. Des goutes rouges perlèrent sa peau de porcelaine ce qui la paniqua encore plus.

Son affolement visible sur son visage provoqua en moi une terrible crise d'hilarité et elle profita de l'occasion pour fuir.

Tenter de fuir serais plus approprié car il me suffit de tendre les bras pour la rattraper, ses petits poings cognants contre mon torse.

Si au début cela me fit rire de plus belle, je me laissais vite et décidais d'en finir sur le champ.

C'est donc d'un geste infiniment nette que j'égorgeais la jeune femme qui s'écroula sur le pavé.

La faible lumière d'un lampadaire éclaira sa dépouille et je me penchais doucement vers elle , le sourire de nouveau aux lèvres.

Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à la copine de Wayne , tout comme mes précédentes victimes depuis que la chauve souris m'avais volé l'originale.

Et tout comme les autres , elle était beaucoup moins belle que Bella.

Je glissais délicatement ma carte dans sa veste et partit tranquillement dans l'ombre alors que le soleil commençait à se lever.

Il était temps pour moi de rendre une petite visite au journal de Gotham** ( ndm: dsl je savais pas ****comment tourner la phrase)**.

Aujourd'hui vas être un très grand jour ,c'est le Joker qui vous le dit.

* * *

**Hargh , Dsl pour la lenteur que je me met en ce moment mais je pense poster une seule fois par semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui , tout les mercredi (peut être aussi le weekend mais rien est sûre).**

**Prochain chapitre soit dimanche , soit mercredi …**

**A bientôt !**

**PS : je vais bientôt commencer (encore) une FF , sur le fantôme de l'opéra ...j'enverrais un avant goût à ceux qui le veulent ^^**

**merci de vos reviews , favoris etc ..**

**Mibbia.**


End file.
